A Rude Awakening
by Yamitron
Summary: Very simply, this is a good old fashioned Porn Without Plot. Psychoshipping. Yami Marik wakes Yami Bakura quite rudely. Script RP format. Cowritten with Sisefs.


**[[A/N: Finally, for the first time, my laptop is no longer connected to a server onto which an administrator can see the contents of my laptop. In celebration, here's a graphic sex scene with absolutely no plot besides 'let's do sex.' RP with sisefs. Enjoy, fangirls~**

**Written in script format, and I didn't feel like editing it.]]**

Yami Marik

Potatoes. Potatoespotatoespotatoes. Po. Ta. Toes. ….. Guess what I'm making.

Yami Bakura

Spaghetti.

Yami Marik

Chili.

Yami Bakura

Wonderful.

Yami Marik

No silly it's potatoes. Cheesy potatoes. And Garlic.

Yami Bakura

...Wait. /You're/ making this?

Yami Marik

… No I just hired a cook. His name is Guillermo—

Yami Bakura

:|

Yami Marik

He says you can't have any.

Yami Bakura

Wonderful. I'll just go to bed, then.

Yami Marik

And I'll rudely wake you up later! *beaaaam*

Yami Bakura

Does "rudely" mean "with a blowjob?"

Yami Marik

Yeah, it does.

Yami Bakura

Good. I'm off to bed then.

Yami Marik

Helps if you don't wear pants. *3*

Yami Bakura

Noted~

*not hungry in the slightest, joking or no, he indeed climbed into bed - pantsless and topless - to doze in and out of sleep while Marik ate*

Yami Marik

*had not been joking. about twenty minutes after, wanders into the bedroom, grinning jovially, looking to see if he is indeed asleep.*

Yami Bakura

*lightly sleeping, curled up on his side and blankets draped across middle*

Yami Marik

…. */grin./ crawls up onto the bed and kneels beside to his back, lightly pawing shoulder to try and get him to turn over* ~

Yami Bakura

*in his half-conscious state, vaguely gets what he's going at and rolls halfway over..*

Yami Marik

*and nudges over the rest of the way. just sort of admires with an almost mischievous smirk, lightly tugging down the blankets to mid-leg..*

Yami Bakura

*shifts, face twitching, but otherwise still dozing*

Yami Marik

*good boy. shifts down, nuzzling face into boxer-covered upper thigh, glancing up at*

Yami Bakura

*face twitches again - along with thigh muscles - but remains still*

Yami Marik

*grins widely. leans up again to press lips to hip bone just above the waistband, tugging it, careful. doesn't want him fully awake just yet*

Yami Bakura

*lower half tenses /just/ the slightest bit..*

Yami Marik

… ~ *eyes on him, still kissing across stomach and hips, tugging boxers down just enough (with difficulty, as he's, y'know, lying on them).*

Yami Bakura

*hips shift a bit as he feels the draft of air*

Yami Marik

*flicks tongue out at navel, then slowly lowers self with licks and kisses, nearer to crotch, hands gently placing themselves on each leg*

Yami Bakura

*the nearer he gets, the more his thighs grow tense - breath audibly hitches as he kisses over sensitive skin* ..

Yami Marik

*grinning still, finally reaches, but does not touch. rather, nuzzles face right beside, fingertips twirling on other side, trying not to snigger*

Yami Bakura

*soft sound, almost strained-sounding, fingers twitching on sheets beside - starting to rouse*

Yami Marik

*/does/ snigger. lifts head, slowly licking tip just once, before settling back to tease* ~

Yami Bakura

Ah- *turns head, hips absently leaning toward, regaining consciousness and, for a moment, trying to figure out what's going on*

Yami Marik

*wraps hand around very lightly, tracing length up and down just once, pressing lips to tip again as he does. wakeywakey.*

Yami Bakura

Nnh- *the jolt of pleasure alerts him to the situation. hand descends down to slip into his hair* Marik..

Yami Marik

*'heh's over, wrapping lips around but doing nothing, lightly stroking, encouraging to wake further with the light touches. ~*

Yami Bakura

Nn/nnh/.. *shifting around beneath, breathing off and growing harder in his hand. awake, damnit.*

Yami Marik

*still going to be light, though~ slowly licking over repeatedly, though hand stills.*

Yami Bakura

/Ngh/. *hand tightens in hair, lightly tugging at as he tries to control his breathing* Marik.

Yami Marik

*hums a 'mmn~?' against, looking up, but not moving.*

Yami Bakura

*props self up on elbow to give him an irritated glance down. face is quite flushed.*

Yami Marik

~? *lets go of with lips, grinning up at, resuming lightly stroking.* May I help you, dearest?

Yami Bakura

*growls, hips /barely/ moving with hand* Don't tease me.

Yami Marik

You seemed to be enjoying it.. *short, quick pump*

Yami Bakura

Ah-! *eyes close and lips part, eyebrows tilting upward for just a moment* ..

Yami Marik

*even after all this time, he does get a sort of jolt of self-satisfaction that he can make him do that. and just for more of it, pumps again, repeatedly and unrelenting this time, eyes locked on.*

Yami Bakura

Ahh- shit- *bites down hard on lip, ducking head down as his hands grip tightly onto sheets..*

Yami Marik

*keeps going, over and over, wanting to /hear/ him getting closer before backing off...*

Yami Bakura

*restrains self, but quiet, strained sounds escape every once in a while, and his hands get progressively tighter on the sheets – until his head falls back with a gasp, back arching up* Mari-!

Yami Marik

*the second his name leaves his lips (sending his blood south), immediately let's go of, backing off, looking at.* ...~

Yami Bakura

*has to will himself /hard/ not to come, already having been halfway to letting go* /Nnngh/...

Yami Marik

... *grins. crawls up body, nuzzling cheek affectionately* ~?

Yami Bakura

*groans, turning head away* Fuck you...

Yami Marik

Y'could~ *chuckles, kissing behind ear*

Yami Bakura

Get on my dick. *completely serious*

Yami Marik

That's awfully rude. *sweetly kisses neck, though nudges leg with the front of his pants.*

Yami Bakura

*scowls, jerking leg up against him* It's an offer. Take it or leave it.

Yami Marik

*grunts. that kind of hurt. but chuckles again nonetheless.* I /suppose/ I'll take it. You drive a hard bargain..~ *reaches down to undo his own belt, taking his time.*

Yami Bakura

Tch. *grabs face, yanking him up to crush lips into*

Yami Marik

Mnf- *more chuckling, but quite willingly and roughly kisses, quickening removing his belt, then undoing his pants.*

Yami Bakura

*blindly reaches over for the nightstand, where they keep their lube; feels around until he finds it, then tosses it on the bed for later - reaching down to yank pants off himself and roughly groping*

Yami Marik

*sharply inhales, lips pausing in the counter-attack* ..

Yami Bakura

*leans up, trying to push him back, fondling and squeezing and lashing tongue out at to keep him weak*

Yami Marik

*indeed still weak for the moment - having done all the teasing meant he's been worked up to no fulfillment - the sudden onslaught causing him to falter. allows self to be pushed back, hips tilting toward.*

Yami Bakura

*feeling him through the fabric, rubs along shaft, viciously kissing as he presses him onto back*

Yami Marik

*makes a strained sound, eyes squeezed shut, but begins to fight back with lips again*

Yami Bakura

*balancing weight on knees, tears his boxers down enough to grip, /pumping/ harshly and moaning against..*

Yami Marik

*and with that the fight momentarily leaves again, loudly moaning back at the combination of the two at once..*

Yami Bakura

*uses the opportunity to descend down and attack neck, teeth sinking into as he relentlessly pumps..*

Yami Marik

Oh /fuck/- *gasps, back arching, hands grasping shoulders tightly, pushing back and pulling forward intermittantly*

Yami Bakura

*grins widely (internally) - sucks at the mark he left, twisting hand ever so slightly, waiting 'til he's almost over the edge...*

Yami Marik

A-ahhn- *gasping and swearing, head tilting, hips moving with hand and choking out syllables of his name as he gets so damn close-*

Yami Bakura

*almost can't stop himself; hand slows and leaves him, face buried into neck as he groans* You're so bloody sexy when you do that...

Yami Marik

*can't respond. just pants, face flushed quite a bit, arms winding around him tightly as he just sort of lies there* ...

Yami Bakura

*pulls back enough to look at, grinning; pecks lips* An eye for an eye.

Yami Marik

….. *therefore, imitates him.* Fuck you.

Yami Bakura

*laughs~*

Yami Marik

…. *licks his lips, scowl/pouting as he recovers himself.*

Yami Bakura

~ *sits up, pulling boxers (his and Marik's) the rest of the way off. grabs lube and tosses it to* I believe you'll be needing this.

Yami Marik

*catches, huffing. … also I don't like this shirt so I'm going to strip it off.* Eh? Lie back and spread 'em then.

Yami Bakura

Mnh, I don't think you quite understood me...you'll be needing it for yourself.

Yami Marik

*gives a look of 'the fuck you talkin' bout bro'*

Yami Bakura

Heh. *leans forward, tilting his head up with the side of a finger beneath his chin, softly purring into ear:* Prep yourself for me, won't you, /Marik/? *practically moans his name*

Yami Marik

*cannot repress shiver.* …. *murmurs:* Damn you.

Yami Bakura

~ *licks shell of ear before retreating, sitting back to watch.*

Yami Marik

…. Kiss me. *glares at, opening lube bottle blindly*

Yami Bakura

*smirk* But then I don't get to see the show.

Yami Marik

I am extremely reluctant to do this, so kiss me as I get started, else I will refuse. */glaaaare./ hands stilled.*

Yami Bakura

*holds back a chuckle as he returns to, pulling forward to press lips against*

Yami Marik

*huffs, kissing intently as he coats two fingers, taking maybe more time than needed.*

Yami Bakura

*slides a hand up thigh and pushes it up, spreading his legs as he kisses - get the hint.*

Yami Marik

*groans - in annoyance rather than pleasure - and turns head away from the kiss, grimacing, moving hand to encircle his own entrance with a digit, stalling..*

Yami Bakura

*coaxes him with neck kisses and murmurs:* I'll owe you a favor if you do this for me...

Yami Marik

Ngh… Lucky I love you.. *grumbles, pausing a moment, then carefully inserts finger, gasping quietly at the weirdness of it* ….

Yami Bakura

Surely you've masturbated before? *glances down, pressing a kiss to shoulder*

Yami Marik

Not like this. I've had someone to do this for me; never occured to me. *grumbles (breathily), pushing in further, twitching shoulder*

Yami Bakura

Heh. *gently takes in hand* Curl your fingers upwards...

Yami Marik

…. *follows instruction, though squirming..*

Yami Bakura

*that'll get at his sweet spot. ~ *

Yami Marik

*though doesn't quite figure that out for the first moment or two. just sort of stretching. then it clicks and does it correctly, gasping* -!

Yami Bakura

*squeezes as he gasps (blood rushing south), lightly stroking as he leans back to watch...*

Yami Marik

*shakily exhales, sort of like a whispered groan, arching and rubbing hips down into his own hand, rubbing at himself, biting his lip...*

Yami Bakura

..Goddamnit. *swallows, shifting in place, hand faltering* Let me know when you're ready..

Yami Marik

*jerkily nods, alternating stretching and rubbing, head lolling against his own shoulder, unevenly panting; clearly this no longer bothers him.*'

Yami Bakura

*clearly. panting lightly himself, just by watching - lets go of, murmuring a swear, to stroke himself*

Yami Marik

*groans a last time before removing hand from himself, head tilting to face, eyes half-lidded, lips parted, face flushed, panting. hands instead clutch sheets, legs spreading further, and speaks just above a whisper:* … Fuck me.

Yami Bakura

... *doesn't need telling twice. grabs a pinch of lube and slicks himself with it - hastily - before leaning over, hands resting at either of Marik's sides, pressing against entrance and starting to slide in...*

Yami Marik

Nnn- *tilts head back as he does, eyes drifting shut, hands automatically lifting to lightly dig into his back, legs spreading further…*

Yami Bakura

*pauses once he's (slowly) slipped fully inside, ducking head to pant into neck - shivering* ...

Yami Marik

Ahh… Ba/ku/ra.. *strained groan, digging nails into, legs instead wrapping around waist, breathing shuddering in his wait* ...

Yami Bakura

*back entirely tense, shifts back and forth just barely as he breathes:* Weren't...you going...to ride me earlier..?

Yami Marik

Heh… Right.. *nails dug in, lips twitch to a grin* Roll over, if you want it..

Yami Bakura

*muscles twitch; wraps an arm around his waist, pulling him up as he reverses their positions*

Yami Marik

*settles, with Bakura still inside him, knees on either side of his hips. takes a breath, then begins to move up and down, slow to start*

Yami Bakura

*props self up on elbows, face twitching when he moves and preemptively grasping sheets*

Yami Marik

*head falls back, hands splayed on chest, moving himself up and down, up and down, gritting teeth* Nn—

Yami Bakura

*bites lip, eyes locked on their joined hips, subtly pulling at the sheets..*

Yami Marik

*lips twitching; fucks self on harder and faster, hands curling to fists, back arching slightly*

Yami Bakura

Nnh- *hips jerking up to meet him, tensing - the effort of holding back his moans making his breathing incredibly uneven*

Yami Marik

*but - as he can't properly speak and can't tell him to knock that off - lets himself moan as his hips tilt just right to hit his spot, shivering, chest lurching forward*

Yami Bakura

*at the sound/sight, gives up and swears - reaching down to grip and stroke him*

Yami Marik

*gasps, moving both ways; after being brought so close not long ago, it's not taking much to get him there again* B-

Yami Bakura

*same. chokes out a swear, legs twitching and muscles tensing, gasping-*

Yami Marik

*few more bounces and he's gone. loudly gasps out his name as he lets himself go, jerkily moving, hands suddenly clawing at chest* Oh /fuck/

Yami Bakura

*muscles clenching around him send him hurtling over the edge as well. arches back up, head tossed back, hand stilling as his hips buck* Marik-!

Yami Marik

*warmth spreading through him, panting heavily, frozen for several moments, before flopping off of, curling up in on himself next to* ...

Yami Bakura

*lowers self back down to bed, /panting/* ... *turns head to look at*

Yami Marik

… *twitches, blearily looking at* …. *inches back over, nudging self into side, draping arm around waist lightly* Mnn...

Yami Bakura

Nnh. *shifts arm to wrap around his shoulders loosely* Sleep...

Yami Marik

*sighs, nodding and burying face into shoulder* Mm.. 'night… *speaks, yawning*


End file.
